doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Keast (Styracosaurus Rider)
Keasts (also known as Vacuum Beasts) are an opportunistic species native to the Taffluen System. They can survive in the vacuum of space. Physiology Keasts are fairly large creatures, reaching lengths of four meters. This includes a long, flexible tail, which is equipped with a retractable fan-like structure. Keasts have six limbs; four legs (which are often tucked under the body) and two large wings. The head of a Keast is square in shape, and possesses an extremely large mouth filled with teeth. The teeth at the front of the mouth are pointed and serrated, but the teeth at the back are flat and built for crushing hard materials. Its mouth is surrounded by four spiny mandibles, which are used to subdue and tear into potential prey. Keasts have no eyes, or at least eyes as we recognize them; they have eight sensory organs called vlhemins on the head that are used for a variety of purposes. Some of these include: *Vision. The vlhemins of a Keast can "see" in many different spectrums. It is known that they can detect visible, ultraviolet, and infrared light. It has been hypothesized that they can also see different forms of background radiation, and perhaps even gravitational waves. *Smell. While on habitable planets, Keasts have a well-developed sense of smell. Using their vlhemins, they can detect and differentiate smells from up to half a mile away. *Hearing. Sound does not travel in space, but in an atmosphere the vlhemins can detect sounds from a considerable distance. They are most attuned to detect the vocalizations of other Keasts. Keasts have four muscular legs. They are built for gripping objects such as space debris, or occasionally trees. As such they are not well adapted for running, and can only move at high speeds for a minute or so. When not in use, the legs are tucked underneath the body. Their wings are located just behind the back pair of legs, which is an unusual position for flying creatures. Keast wings have an extra joint located between the scapula and the elbow for greater mobility. They are very durable and do not tear easily. Keasts have a long tail, which is equipped with a retractable fan-like structure. It is used as a kind of receptor to collect different types of radiant energy. It is believed that the fan projects color patterns that are used for display between individuals, unable to be seen with human eyes. Habitat Keasts are unique organisms, as they can survive on both habitable planets and the vacuum of space indefinitely. Certain other creatures can do this, but only for limited periods of time. Exactly how they are able to achieve this is unknown. Currently, they are only found in the Taffluen System. Galactic laws ensure that no Keast exits the boundaries of the system. Behavior Keasts travel in packs, and cooperate in order to gather food. They are omnivorous, and will eat just about anything. Groups of Keasts can often be found clinging to asteroids and eating rocks and ice. They are highly aggressive, and are known to attack humanoids without provocation. History It is rumored that the Keasts were named after the person who first discovered them, although nobody knows for sure. They are dangerous pests, and often hitchhike on spaceships for easy travel between worlds. Their durability and temperament has led to their nickname "Scourge of the Taffluen Galaxy". Because of their peculiar anatomy and ability to survive in both an atmosphere and outer space, some have speculated that the Keast species has been artificially engineered. How and why is completely unknown. Category:Styracosaurus Rider Category:Races and Species